


A chance to be free

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [11]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: Alcohol, DE ArtFest, Detroit Evolution, Hitman AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Day 11: All Human AUAda new her target, Gavin Reed. She knew he was a cop, he didn't know what he did to deserve a hit out on him but here she was at a small bar, ready to do her job. Not that this one goes to plan.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Kudos: 27





	A chance to be free

Day 11: All Human AU

**Target: Gavin Reed**

Ada didn’t ask what Gavin had done, it wasn’t worth the risk. She just took her target down and moved on. He was a police officer, so he was probably getting to close to one of their many clients. She sighed, more blood on her hands, not that she had a choice. It was her or them. 

She locked over at Gavin, who was sitting at the bar. He was messaging on his phone and seemed to be waiting for someone. She had to take her chance now. She moved over, careful taking a sheet next to him. 

“So...can i buy you a drink?” She asked, noticing his glass was nearly empty. She had a feeling that if she wasn’t trained like this, she would be terrible at flirting, she never really got the point of it all. 

Gavin looked surprised, looking down at his own drink “Progressive huh? I wouldn’t say no to a drink.” He replied, calling over the bar tender. They had brown hair and wore a white jacket with a small selection of pins. “I’ll take the usual.” 

“And I’ll take a whiskey, put it on my tab.” Ada replied. She was sure that the bartender looked familiar but shook it off. They were probably someone from an old case, it wasn’t the first time she’s been in the area. 

“So, what’s brought you to this measly old place huh?” Gavin asked, nodding to the bar tender when they brought him his drink.

“Passing through,” Ada replied simply, looking over at her drink before taking a sip “I don’t stay in one place long.” 

“Traveller then? Where you planning on going next.” Gavin replied, leaning against the table. 

“I think I’m visiting Europe next, work takes me all over the place,” Ada replied. It wasn’t exactly a lie, and she always had a well researched job if asked, part of the preparation. 

“That’s cool, mine keeps me right here, the way I like it. I’ve got anything I could want here.” Gavin replied simply, briefly looking towards the bar tender, so quickly that it was barely noticeable. “I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Ada, I didn’t get yours either.” She replied. She already knew of course, she knew all about him but if she even hinted at that, her entire cover was blown, after all he was a detective.

“Gavin, Gavin Reed. Ada huh? Nice name.” He added, taking a sip of his drink once more. 

The two continued chatting, Ada waited. Gavin was becoming more drunk and Ada was playing alone, flirting and pretending to stumble when she made her way to a jukebox to change the song. She was a little tipsy sure, but she had learnt to act, it made the job a lot easier. It probably helped that she could hold her alcohol. 

It was about 2am when she made her move, asking Gavin to walk her home, claiming she had a flight in the morning. He agreed straight away as she paid the tab and stumbled out of the bar. She wasn’t surprised when the bar tender gave a second glance, it was a sign that her act was working well. 

She took a short route through many alleyways before reaching one she had picked out. It was secluded with clear exits, far enough away from anything but close to the body dump and far enough away from the bar. It was perfect. She took out her knife, pushing Gavin to the floor before throwing the knife towards him. 

He dodged it with ease. Ada quickly took out her gun, surprised. She was disarmed from behind and her hands were tired before she was pushed carefully to the floor. 

“Gavin? Are you ok?” The bartender moved quickly to Gavin’s side, looking over him before sighing in relief. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Gavin replied simply, looking over at Ada “Take more than a knife to take me down Nines.” 

The bartender, Nines, laughed slightly, Looking over at Ada who sat on the floor, a confused expression on her face. 

“How? How did you know? But…” She tried to process what had happened. The target was real, it had to be and yet they knew she was coming, knew the plan. 

“A contact of mine warned me, told me all about you.” Gavin replied, leaning against the wall with his hand in Nines “And hey, you aren’t the only one who can act drunk.” 

“We need your help, we know your past, we know you don’t want this.” Nines began, moving so they were closer to Ada, still holding Gavin’s hand. 

“No, you need to take me in. I can give information but you have to take me in, I’m too dangerous and if they find me.” Ada began, moving away as best as she could. It wasn’t only dangerous for her, if anyone found out about this? Anyone she came in contact with on this mission would be taken out. 

“They won’t…” Nines assured, moving back to give her space. 

“Because they will think you succeeded.” Gavin added. “Look, Nines needs a way in, our contact said you could help us with that,” 

Ada nodded “I think I can, I’ve heard of others bringing in people to train, to pass on their skills to…If I do this, you have to get me out, if the system goes down or not.” 

Gavin nodded, leaning over to kiss Nines “Guess we’re doing this...I’ve got to fake my death huh? And you’ve got to go undercover.” 

“It will be a few months, hopefully, at most. Long enough for me to get enough evidence of those involved. I’ll be ok.” Nines replied, looking over at Ada “If you sell us out, we have evidence from tonight, you won’t be able to hide.” 

Ada nodded “I don’t want to, after all this failure would put me in danger too, I’m compromised.” 

Gavin moved over and untied Ada “Lets get this over with.” 

* * *

Six months later, Gavin led the raid that took down the main headquarters. Nines and Ada had faked the death of two clients after the first few months training. Gavin searched for Nines, finding them eventually on the fifth floor. 

“Gavin…” Nines stepped towards him, 

“Everything’s clear...we can go home.” Gavin replied softly before taking their hand and pulling them into a kiss. 

“Seems distance really does make the heart grow fonder.” Nines replied, placing his head against Gavin’s forehead. 

“Prick.” Gavin replied simply, holding Nines hands. It felt good, to touch him again, to feel his warmth, after months of not knowing if he was going to drive another day, of not being there to help if he got into trouble, of putting trust in a stranger to keep him safe. 

“That’s the second thing you see to your spouse after they go undercover for 6 months, and they say romance is dead.”

“I hate you.” 

“You love me.” 

Ada watched at the door, giving the couple a second to themselves. She had heard all about them from Nines after the past 6 months and truly they seemed like soulmates if she every believed a thing like that existed. Yes, they didnt get on and argued a lot at first but yet? They got through it all. 

“What about you Ada?” Nines asked, causing her to turn around. 

“What about me?” She asked, a little confused. 

“Where will you go now?” They asked as the three of moved towards the exit, the building having been secured by the other raid parties. 

“I don’t know...I’ve only ever known this life.” She admitted, looking once more at the halls she knew all to well. She wouldn’t have to visit here ever again and that was something to enjoy. These walls were a reminder of the pain she caused, of what she was. 

“Well, I know someone who can hook you up with an apartment if you want to stick around, hell I’m pretty sure the DPD would love to have someone with your insight.” Gavin replied, looking over as they stepped out of the building one last time. 

Ada looked back at the building as they left, watching the people she hated most in the world being taken away, hopefully for good. “I think I’d like that.” She replied, following Gavin and Nines, leaving her old life behind. Finally, she was free. 

**Author's Note:**

> So Nines is non-binary in this case the name Nines is just non-binary culture to me, picking a number rather than a "normal" name? Perfect. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and would appreciate any feedback you have!


End file.
